


It might be

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 10_hurt_comfort, Community: fanfic100, Community: femslash50, Community: joss100, Crying, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e20 The Prom, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't breathe, Wil"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It might be

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfic100** prompt: She  
>  **Joss100** prompt: First Love  
>  **10_Hurt_Comfort** prompt: Tears/Hurt-Comfort

"I can't breathe, Wil. I feel like I can't breathe."

I held her and stroked her hair for over an hour as she cried herself out. I tried to say all of the best friend comforting words I could think of, but I had no idea if any of them helped. And I wasn't sure really how much I wanted them to.

I mean, yes, of course, I didn't want Buffy to cry anymore, but I didn't want her rebounding off of Angel and jumping towards another guy. It took all of my mental control (and I'm much better at the pencil spinning now) not to just grab her in my arms. Hold her tighter than strictly necessary for comforting and just kiss her silly until the pain went away.

I know that she's a girl, and I've got Oz and everything, but still, there's something about her, especially with tears slipping down her cheeks, that just twists me up inside. I think it might really be love.


End file.
